Anyon Ammon
Email: the_elven_girl_from_gaia@msn.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dark blonde/red/mousy Height: 6ft Weight: 170 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Arafel Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Anyon is a little bit underweight. He's kind of skinny and gangly, doesn't look at all muscular and strong. Brief History: Anyon grew up on a horse-breeding farm in the south part of Arafel, the third oldest child of his family. (His younger sister is a White Tower novice, but he doesn't know where she is. He isn't applying for her.) He spent his life cracking whips, dodging crazed horses, and doing some of the hard work for his father. Though he grew up in the borderlands, Anyon was never really exposed to more than his father would let him. His life was deliberately filled with horses. And his father, against tradition, never let him wield any sort of sword. It was a loving gesture, stupid, but loving, attempting to shield one of his favourite sons from danger. His father intended him to leave Arafel. Anyon's dislike of swords came from his father's influence... but he didn't escape his people's tradition of weaponry. He, with the aid of his older brothers, learnt how to weild whips instead of swords, discovered how to dodge or to last a long time, but never really got very strong. Where he lived, he was really a bit of a joke. Skinny, too weak to properly weild a sword of any kind, too thin to wear armour, and always carried around one or two whips. Anyon decided to leave home about a year after his little sister did, with big dreams of being a Warder to an Aes Sedai. So he packed a couple of nice 'whippy' whips of several different makes, food for the trip and headed to the Warder's Yard with nothing but the clothes on his back, his horse and the whips he brought. Now he's turned up all eager to learn how to become one of the Warders, eager to do the training, and willing to learn things. He's usually pretty friendly, carefree, casual. Isn't afraid to talk to random strangers, will like nearly anyone, ect. But he can get jealous or protective FAST. (Oh... and when he finds out he has a sister in the novices, he might suddenly take a different attitude towards other trainees who take an interest in her... ) And Anyon relies on his whips for anything offensive or defensive, that or his ability to be agile. His stamina isn't too bad either, though he's pretty physically weak in the arms or chest, really can't wear any sort of armour without being worn out fast, and though Anyon can ride pretty well, he has a bad habit of being clumsy. So as agile as he is, that's a bad habit that Anyon needs to break. He also needs to swallow his pride a bit, stop being so stubborn about ONLY using whips. (On that note, no, there's nothing really that strange about his parenting. Anyon is just a bit of an oddball in his family, esspically so now that he's decided to try to be a Warder.) Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios